


You Meme A Lot To Me

by noahcomemidnight



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), BAMF Groot (Marvel), Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Buddies, Chaos, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Friendship, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Geniuses, Grumpy Old Men, Humor, I Am Groot (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Internet, Lab Bromance, Male-Female Friendship, Meddling Kids, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Memes, My Favorites, Other, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker and Wade Wilson First Meet, Precious Peter Parker, Prince T'Challa (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Space Mountain, Star Wars References, Teenage Dorks, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Done, Tumblr Prompt, Vines, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Why Did I Write This?, bros being bros, dusty old farts, grey hairs, nerds, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahcomemidnight/pseuds/noahcomemidnight
Summary: Peter and Shuri get off on the right foot, leading to Tony and T'Challa to gain a many grey hairs in the process.Then a teenage Groot joins in.(based on multiple tumblr posts)I'm still open for suggestions, and would love to get some more ideas!((no longer open for suggestions, as this is now a finished work, but I could be persuaded of it otherwise...))





	1. Here Comes Trouble... Oh Shit, Make It Double...

July rolled around, and that meant the summer ‘Stark Internship’, which meant part time interning and part time kicking ass with the Avengers. This meant that Peter was residing in the Stark Tower in New York, that had since become the Avengers Tower, before being transferred to the Avengers Compound, and he was sleeping in the same general vicinity of the Big Boys. It’s like knowing you’re staying in the same hotel as like Barack Obama or Beyonce or something. Peter had zero self-control, and his ability of containment grew ten times worse with the arrival of T’Challa, Shuri, and Okoye. Peter knew Shuri was his favourite, because within seconds of stepping into the Avengers Tower, she shook Peter’s hand.

“You ready to fuckin’ die?” He asked, and Shuri had smirked in response.

“I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me.”

Needless to say, everyone watched in horror, save Tony and T’Challa, who sighed heavily and pinched the bridges of their noses with their fingers. They already knew they were destined to wreak havoc.

 

One of Tony’s labs had been overthrown by Peter and Shuri, whereupon they spent most of their time. Most times the two didn’t even use their designated rooms, which annoyed Tony, because he could hear them in his lab over his AC/DC at two in the morning when he was trying to get shit done. He could only wonder what the two kids were doing, but couldn’t really find himself to care too much, because they were staying out of his way.

When Shuri and Peter weren’t in the lab they’d overthrown, they were hidden away in the cinema room, where Peter was showing Shuri the greatest movies to grace the human race. These movies may or may not have included Star Wars, Disney movies, and Indiana Jones (but not Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, we don’t talk about her), and they may or may not have renamed their lab Starkiller Base with a kickass neon sign. Peter even tried to convince Shuri to make fully functioning lightsabers, but she declined, because she had already made some and had brought them with her. Peter found himself completely in awe of her presence and talent, and her looks were a hardcore bonus, but he didn’t really think about that last one because he was too busy inspecting the freakin’  _ lightsaber _ his friend made.

Tony Stark was making himself a coffee at one in the morning when he found the kids fighting with  _ real _ , _ fully functioning _ ,  _ lethal _ lightsabers. He was in awe, yet at the same time, he didn’t want to have to deal with two teenagers running around the Avengers Compound with weapons.

“I thought I told you not to bring those.” T’Challa made his appearance from the shadows, and the kids halted for a moment.

“I made them when I was eleven. At least I’m not upgrading or remaking them.”

“You made these when you were eleven?” Peter gaped in awe, lowering his saber to the point where it began making a nice black mark on the wood floor…

“Peter, I- just get that nonsense out of here.” Tony waved them off, shaking his head as they bounded back down to the lab.

And if Tony and T’Challa talked about how those kids were giving them grey hairs, no one heard.

 

The rest of the Avengers had no idea what was going on, and how Peter and Shuri had so many understood jokes, when the two had only known each other for a little more than a week. The confusion only grew as the Avengers welcomed the ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’, as they called themselves, to join them in their humble abode. This brought along the introduction to a teenage Groot, a tree-like creature who was found partaking in some of Peter and Shuri’s antics. One of said antics was ‘the floor is lava’.

“I AM GROOT!” Came the yell in the midst of the Big Boys having an Important Meeting.

Shuri launched herself via a long pvc pipe and vaulted over a couch to land on the kitchen counter, knocking over all the fruit. Peter’s head swivelled around, his eyes full of panic, before using his spider powers to cling onto the closest thing to him. T’Challa was not amused with the fact that Peter was sitting on his shoulders uninvited, and many raised eyebrows, including Rocket ‘Not-A-Raccoon’ Racoon.

“How do they understand you? You’ve known ‘em, what? Three days?”

“I am Groot.”

“Don’t give me that sass.”

“I am Groot.”

“And I am not old.”

Peter and Shuri’s bond grew as they became more daring with their controlled chaos, and most times, Groot just watched from the sidelines, egging them on. Between upgrading the lightsabers and tinkering with one of Tony’s trashed repulsor projects, they had managed to cause much stress upon both Tony and T’Challa. The rest of the Avengers became worried for the mental sanity of the two guardians of the kids.

“Your son, boy of spiders, seems to be enjoying himself.” Thor commented one day, and Tony gaped.

“I- W-What? He’s not my kid.”

“Surely he must be, what other child would stand you?”

Tony saw most of the other people present in the room nodding in agreement. Shuri was giggling from where she and Peter were lurking in the corner.

“Okay, whoever thought Peter was my kid, raise your hands.”

Tony watched. Peter Quill, Thor, Drax, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Strange, and others raised their hands. Tony scanned the crowd his eyebrows furrowing as he gaped, seeing even Rhodey’s hand raised meekly.

“Rhodes!”

“I thought it was on the down-low, like I wasn’t supposed to mention it.”

Tony rolled his eyes, and scanned the room, his eyes falling on a raised hand in the corner.

“Peter put your hand down.”

“You’re not my dad!” Shuri yelled, and Peter shook his head.

“Ugly ass noodle head.” He commented, and Tony placed a hand over his chest and gaped in mock betrayal.

“Go blow some stuff up before I take your lab away, kids.”

Peter and Shuri looked at one another, grinning wildly, their eyes gleaming with glee. Tony regretted saying that.

“I- Don’t  _ actually _ blow anything up.” He backtracked, and the kids’ smiles dimmed a little as they ran off, already chattering.

 

At one point, the golden trio of rascals made their way down and into Tony’s lab. He’d been working on finding an alternative to Vibranium, taking samples from Steve’s shield. He turned his back for a second, and when he turned back, he found Shuri holding the shield and gazing at it in mild satisfaction.

Then, everything happened at once.

Steve walked down into the lab at the same time Shuri turned toward Peter, tossing the shield.

“This bitch empty!” She yelled as Peter caught the shield.

“YEET!” Peter yelled, not even thinking as he launched the shield, sending it slamming into the far concrete wall with a heavy  _ cathunk _ .

Steve just gaped. Tony was furious. Peter was horrified. Shuri was trying not to laugh. Groot just watched in a mix of horror and humour.

Tony turned away from the shield implanted in his concrete wall, glaring at Peter.

“Out. Now.”

“M-Mister Stark, I-”

“Out.”

And if it hurt Tony to see Peter duck his head in shame and trudge off, he’d never admit it.

 

Tony expected the kids to back off a bit, but oh how he was proven wrong.

With the release of one Winter Soldier from a cryo chamber, the interest in him peaked. Groot was the first one to touch Bucky’s metal arm (after a Wakandan upgrade and an over-protective Steve, of course), and both the tree and ex-assassin stared at each other in confusion.

“We need that guy’s arm for our plans to work!” Rocket cackled, and Bucky cradled his metal arm protectively, scowling at the talking rodent before him.

“I- We got off on the wrong foot last time, and I was wondering…?” Peter approached Bucky after most of the crowd had dispersed, and Bucky raised a brow, before extending an arm.

Peter delicately touched the arm, feeling the cold metal against his hands, and he marveled at all of the intricate engravings upon it that were definitely of Wakandan origin. 

“Wow…” Peter breathed in awe, looking up at Bucky to find his face still stoic.

“I AM GROOT!” Came a yell, and Peter felt his hands jerk, pulling harshly on the metal arm.

“YEET!” He screamed, throwing the severed metal arm across the compound at Shuri.

“Give me back my arm you shits!” Bucky hollered after them, and Peter could only run as fast as his little legs could take him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> if you have any ideas for me, by all means, share them!


	2. INTERMISSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhh,,, ideas please.

Hey guys, I need ideas for a next installment to this work (because it’s apparently a hit), such as what tumblr prompts I should use, vines I should references, or adventures I should send our dynamic duo of troublemakers on. A dear friend of mine who wanted me to write this fic in the first place wants me to throwback to a 2008 fanfic trope of having one of the characters fourth-wall break and do some commentary, but I’m not so su-

“I think it’s a great idea” Comes the voice of the one and only, angelic Ryan Reynolds, but instead of seeing that sexy mug, here comes Deadpool instead. He waltzes up and nods approvingly at my description of his voice.

“Hell yeah Ryan Reynolds is hot as fuck! People say that I kinda look like him, but half the time they can’t see my face… I betcha Spidey would love to see my drop dead gorgeous Ryan Reynolds face as I lean down to suck his-”

Aaaaaaaand that’s enough of that. I don’t need those images in my brain that is a Sacred And Pure ™   place.

“Uhuh. Sacred And Pure… wasn’t it you and your friends who came up with the ship for Erik Killmonger and Thanos, deciding it was called ‘Killthonger’.”

HHHhhhhhhh,,, let’s not discuss that cursed two am group snapchat call.

“‘Sacred And Pure’ my ass…”

Also this is a time to say… Happy Pride Month! As a fellow lgbtq+ person, I’d like to extend my gratitude to the parts of the pride community that help closeted kids who are questioning, such as the Trevor Proj-

“And me!”

Since when have you helped the pride community?

“Since the comics. I’m also kinda a big deal in the fanfic world, because me and Spidey are kinda the biggest pairing after Iron Stick Up The Ass and Captain ‘Merica, or Cap and Brain Blender Russian Guy With The Arm.”

No offense, but the whole Spideypool thing has died a lil bit my guy.

“Have you seen how many fanfics are between me and Petey sucking each other off? So. Many. I’ve read almost all of ‘em, but I hear you have some to publish…”

No offense, but Spidey is like, ten now. That’s kind of…

“No no, not the Tom Holland one, even though I hear he has to wear a thong while he’s in the Spidey suit… I’m talking about the Andrew Garfield Spidey. He’s at the proper age of consent and did you see that footage of him and Ryan Renolds at that one awards ceremony? They fucking got it  _ on _ .”

Hell yeah they did. Not going to lie, I kinda miss the Garfield Spidey. Don’t get me wrong, I love Tom Holland. It’s just… he was the first Spidey I saw on the big screen.

“What about the Tobey Maguire Spidey?”

Wasn’t ever really a fan of him, but did sometimes watch the vhs at my aunt’s house. I liked him better in the Great Gatsby movie as Nick Carraway.

“Nick Carra-gaaaaaayyyyy.”

You got me there. Our entire literature 101 class was convinced that he and Gatsby were secretly pining for each other… Anyhow, this is not about that. This was  _ supposed _ to be about pride and my future installment to this fic.

“Am I in it?”

After that mention of the ‘Killthonger’ crack ship that the ten of us came up with at two am, no, you are not slated to make any further appearances other than this one.

“C’mon, can’t you at least give me 12% of a cameo?”

I swear to all things above do not use my favourite MCU reference against me.

“And you guys like this person.” Deadpool stage-whispers to the audience reading, pointing a thumb back at me, where I lay in bed looking like an absolute gremlin who hasn’t seen the light of day in, like... six hours.

But even as I lay here looking like Oscar the Grouch fucked a racoon, I’d appreciate it if you sent me recommendations for the next installment of this work. 

  
  
  
  


“‘ _And don’t forget to comment and send me kudos’_.” Comes the mocking voice of one (1) Wade Winston Wilson, who, I swear to god, will meet my archery skills with an arrow to his head one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd send out this psa with a lil deadpool love because of his sequal debut at the box office (that I still have yet to see because I saw infinity war twice, crying both times, + then the new installment of the jurassic world saga).


	3. Adventures in Disney + Imagineering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our troublemakers head to Didney Worl. They continue with their meme-age + they meet someone new

Okay, this was awful. Scratch that, it could be worse.

Peter had absolutely begged and grovelled for weeks to go to Disney World, after his not-so-subtle hints were ignored by one Tony Stark. Unfortunately, Tony couldn’t just keep denying the kid the trip of a lifetime, especially when Shuri was also begging to go, and to top it all off, Thor was also on the list of pleading children that wanted to go the the happiest place on Earth.

So here he was. Tony Stark- genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist- sitting in a spinning teacup with T’Challa, talking shop. Meanwhile, he would occasionally catch glimpses of the dynamic duo of troublemakers and Thor screaming as they spun themselves at full speed, almost to the point where they were just blurbs of colour. Thank god the ride ended within the next minute or so, because Tony was getting sick just  _ watching _ them hurl themselves at an unimaginable velocity on a supposed kiddie ride.

“Son of Spiders, what is this delightful cuisine?” Came Thor’s voice ten minutes after the teacup trauma, muffled by the food stuffed in his mouth.

Peter and Shuri chowed down on Mickey Mouse-shaped ice cream sandwiches, and Tony couldn’t be more thankful, because it was keeping the gremlins quiet for the most part.

“‘S a turkey leg, Mr. Thor. They look more like dinosaur legs here, though.” Peter watched as Thor smiled widely, taking another bite of the Disney delicacy.

“It is wonderful!” He boomed genuinely, and Tony turned back to T’Challa, who had an easy expression upon his face.

“It is generous of you, Mister Stark, to invite us on this trip.” T’Challa murmured, sending him a gentle smile.

“Yeah, no biggie. I own the place anyway, so it’s not like they  _ couldn’t _ allow us in.”

“My only question is, since you have decidedly let other guests to continue to enter the park as usual, where have the other members of our party run off to?”

Tony furrowed a brow at T’Challa’s calm remark, whipping his head around to find that the munchkins and Thor were nowhere to be seen. The billionaire let out a heavy sigh, scrubbing at his face as he could feel the hairs on his head turning grey.

 

Meanwhile, leagues away from where Tony and T’Challa were, Thor, Peter, and Shuri were in line at Space Mountain. Peter and Shuri were educating Thor on the most important Vines to grace the human race during their ninety-minute wait. As they approached the front of the line, Peter glanced up to find a mildly upset Mister Stark with an equally displeased T’Challa in tow.

“Listen, shortstack, you need to tell me where you’re going, otherwise-”

“Tony, come with us!” Came the boom of Thor, and dragged Tony with them as they entered the spaceship-looking seats. Before Tony knew it, a lap bar was pulled down onto his lap, and they were shot off into the darkness.

T’Challa waited at the exit, greeted by a positively green Tony Stark. Shuri and Peter came bounding past him, chattering eagerly as they entered the gift shop. Thor just clapped Tony on the back, nearly sending him to the ground, before following the children into the plethora of space-themed junk.

“Surely, the Iron suit you have is faster than that children’s ride.” T’Challa commented blithely, and Tony found himself scowling.

“It’s the same idea as if I dump a bucket of water of your head, Stimpy. Odds are, you’re not gonna like it because you weren’t expecting it. Same principle here.” Tony gestured to the ride that was disappearing from view as they leisurely strolled after the children and Thor. It didn’t take long to catch up to where they were now carrying bags of overpriced junk just outside of the gift shop. Peter was speaking animatedly to his two companions, waving his skinny little arms dramatically, his newly purchased Mickey ears sitting on his head.

“-punched me, and it was  _ awesome _ .”

“How did you take out Captain America?” Came Shuri’s question, a slight smirk drawn against her soft face.

“We shot ‘im in ze legs because his shield is the size of a dinner plate, and he is an idiot.” Came the heavily accented response from Peter, and Shuri’s shoulders shook as she tried (and failed) at hiding her laughter.

 

Upon returning to the Avengers compound, Peter and Shuri left their parental units to dump out their spoils in their Starkiller Base lab. Between some trading pins and limited edition lanyards, as well as matching tee shirts and a few sweet treats, they were  _ loaded _ . 

“It was a little underwhelming, but I suppose it’s the best I’ll get. Queen Mother would never approve of a theme park in Wakanda.”

“Well, Mr. Stark owns Disney, and since he works with your brother…” 

Peter didn’t have to say anything else. Shuri was already unrolling some blueprint paper and beginning to sketch out potential mock-ups and upgrades. Another few pencils and pens were brought over, before the two were babbling away. Peter glanced up to find Shuri’s dark eyes glittering with excitement, and he realised that his heart was also racing. There was so much potential for the rides at Disney, and it seemed that only they were bold enough to explore the possibilities.

Simulators were run on holograms, second designs were finalised, and snacks were snuck down. Peter had fallen asleep at one of the work benches, while Shuri had crashed on a couch- the adrenaline having worn off at four in the morning, and the fun of the day having drained them.

 

Peter woke with a start, eyes wide and unfocused from sleep. His hairs were sticking up on one end, and he whipped around, finding someone clad in red and black spandex wearing his Mickey ears hat and twisting a pencil between his fingers as if it were a baton. Peter rose from his seat and slowly backed away toward Shuri, nudging her aggressively.

“Hey Petey! Is that your lady friend?” Came the joking voice of the red-and-black spandex-clad man.

“I-I- What are you doing here-?” Peter furrowed his brows, and the man rolled up the bottom part of his mask, revealing rather pinky scar tissue around his mouth. The view was then obscured by the guy shoving some of Peter’s sweets from Disney into his mouth.

“Hey! Those are mine!” Peter found himself upset. He was looking forward to those sour Mickey candies.

“Parker.”

Peter glanced over to find Shuri at the workbench next to him, and she tossed him something, which he caught with ease. He inspected it for a moment, before glancing at the man sitting on one of the workbenches and eating  _ his _ candies.

“She isn’t my ‘lady friend’, but she is my friend, and deserves respect. All women are  _ Queens _ .” He unsheathed the lightsaber, watching as the eyes on the man’s mask dilated slightly, as if in fear.

“If she breathes, she’s a thot!” Shuri finished, unsheathing her lightsaber.

The man looked between the both of them, not moving as they inched closer threateningly. He gasped, sliding off the workbench and putting the candies down.

“Holy shitbiscuits! Are those  _ lightsabers _ ?”

Before the man could continue, in came Mister Stark and T’Challa in their suits, who surrounded the man, their weapons raised. The man raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender, when Bucky Barnes sauntered in, taking the man into a chokehold with his metal arm.

“Let him go, Barnes. We need him to answer questions.” Tony snapped out, and Bucky begrudgingly let go of the man.

“Ooooh look at you mister Meaty Man! Did you just walk out of a L’oreal commercial? Is the arm by ARMani?”

“Shut it. Why are you here, Wade?” Tony brought the conversation back on track, and the man crossed his arms.

“Well, after Deadpool 2, Disney claimed the rights to Fox, so I guess I’m  _ kinda _ a part of the  Marvel Cinematic Universe as well. I stopped by to see Petey, because there’s now a potential for a relationship here, well, as long as Sony isn’t gonna be a  _ dick _ about their right to Spider-Man… Phew, what is Universal gonna do? They have, like, zero rights to anything any more. Are they just gonna take down their entire Marvel-themed portion of their parks? Talk about a conundrum. Anyhow, here I am, coming to-”

“Nope. You’re not coming here to do anything. You’re going to leave the premises, or I will file harassment charges.”

“You haven’t filed any charges against me? Aw, how sweet of you, Anthony. I might send you a Christmas card this year.” The spandex man- Wade- then turned toward Peter, blowing him a kiss and winking. “Bye Petey! I can guarantee we’ll see each other again.”

Peter blinked as he watched the man be escorted away by three Avengers. He sheathed his lightsaber, turning to Shuri, who watched him with a smirk.

“You’ve got a secret admirer.”

“Apparently. And you could smell the crazy on him. What was he on about with the rights to Fox and relationships?”

Shuri shrugged. “Beats me. But speaking of Disney, I had an idea for a replacement for Country Bear Jamboree…” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHhhhh,, thought I'd add the whole Disney gaining rights to Fox, because I feel like we haven't talked about that enough. Also, Sony being the WORST with rights to Spider-Man, + I inserted my own personal thoughts there about Universal (because they're gonna lose rights to their Marvel- themed section quick as hell).
> 
> I don't think I'm going to add any more to this story, as it was meant to just be a one-shot, but I could potentially be persuaded otherwise...
> 
> Anyhow, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
